Watching you watch him
by Evil spoon
Summary: Started with a sonfic, but it's now a complete multi-chap story. All about my favourite pairing. Annie/Abed
1. Abed watches Annie

**Hello! This is my first community fanfic, also my first songfic, hope you enjoy! I am a huge Annie/Abed shipper, and I thought this song would rock with it.**_  
__**I do not own Community or the song**_

_I love you from the bottom of my heart_

Abed did not know what love felt like. Not the kind that was anything apart from the type of platonic love he felt for his mom, dad, and other family…heck he could probably put Troy in that type. As far as romance goes he only ever heard about it from various pop culture outlets. He knows the entire cliché butterfly in your tummy and world stopping (or in some case spinning too fast he never got why both happened) sayings from all the characters. He never really thought he would experience it; after all, any girls that he could grow those types of feelings for always get weirded out by him and leave before he can even get his fourth "cool" out. Sure he could reel girls in, but once they realize under that quiet mysterious cover was well…him, they would pull away. Annie though…Annie was different, she treated him like a human and not some robot, she played Inspector Spacetime with him, no one role played with him except Troy. She was driven, beautiful, smart, funny and kind. He could go on, but when he thought these things his stomach would get queasy, he guesses that's the butterfly feeling, but who wants a bunch of insects flying in there anyways, he doesn't understand why people like it. He had a few more symptoms, like not being able to get her out of his head, nervousness around her and accidental staring. He asked Troy about these symptoms, and Troy confirmed that it was the dreaded outcome, he was very much distressed. Like maybe not Luke finding out his father was Darth Vader upset, but at least Cameron finding out how much mileage was spent in his dad's car upset. He did go catatonic a bit, just not as bad as Cameron. That character always made him feel less neurotic, the reason why Ferris Bueler's day off was his second favourite John Hughes movie.

_And that's not gonna change but things look grim_

He didn't want these feelings though, she was his friend, and the awkward "I don't feel that way about you talk" is not something you can just shake off. They would never be the same, and he didn't think Annie and him were close enough to get past that; like maybe Joey and Rachael before season 6. Besides, Annie was supposed to be with Jeff, that's what the audience demanded.  
Jeff.

_When I'm watching you watch him_

Troy was just a faraway dream she had when things looked bleak, just a little crush that she soon got over. Jeff, he was the real deal. She still had feelings for him after everything. They were Ross and Rachael, and it really hurt when he would watch her from across the study room, and they could never meet eyes because hers were somewhere else.

_I give you the best a man could hope to give, but I'm not feeling brave chances are slim_

It's not like Abed was invisible, after all he gave her a place to live, the company of a best friend, a shoulder to cry on, and a show stopping kiss. Okay so he was Han Solo for the kiss, but she seemed like she enjoyed it, which means he can't be all that bad in that department. Probably would have worked better if he had could have had the courage to blame the tension throbbing in _his_ head that initiated that and not Han Solo's, but it didn't seem to have any merit if she was so into Jeff.

_When I'm watching you watch him_

She got over it pretty quick though, what with Jeff always being around, making her doe eyes go wider with every sentiment he utters.

_What is left to learn, when he would let you crash and burn? He never gives attention but you still yearn_

Why can't Jeff stop leading her on and dropping her? Can't he see she is more delicate than that? How many promises has he left empty for her? How many times have they kissed and he takes it back? How many awkward touches, glances that he wishes to erase? Even now he sees she has trouble letting him go, just when he thinks she has stopped, he sees new evidence otherwise, whether it's a look, something she says, or what she gets hurt over. Annie is a smart girl; she can take anything she reads from a textbook and get a 100%, so why can't she get this? Jeff only gives attention when his libido lets him. He said the audience rooted for them; he never said the director had to. If only he was the script writer…

_Where do I fit in?_

Abed was never able to fit in. His teachers always had trouble with that, always making his parents come for meetings on how to improve his social skills. His mother couldn't handle it anymore and left, but besides that incident he's been pretty content with his life; being the fly on the wall. Who wants to fit in with people that don't understand and want him? After Annie came in his life, he really wanted to fly off the wall once in a while and be with her, but he always felt like Jeff was swatting him away. Not purposely of course, no it was a fact for him.

_When I'm watching you watch him_

Her eyes look so happy when they're in his…

God only knows why I still wait around, _except I hate to see you cry_

Abed would be lying if he said he was upset when Annie punched Jeff. He thinks it was the highlight of season two. Not the pain Annie was in though, he wishes he could magically make that disappear. Nobody saw her crying alone in the janitor's closet like he did, nobody had to go in and offer her a roll of toilet paper to stop her running nose from leaking all over her and her cardigan, nobody saw the gasps of breaths repeating "I-hate-him" over and over again. Abed would hang around her a lifetime, just to be able to make sure that never happened again.

_And I need you, but there are thing I cannot do_

Of course he could never actually do that, considering all he could do in that closet was pat her shoulder awkwardly and nod at her ranting. He wasn't very emotionally stable. He couldn't feel things that people could; especially since that was before she taught him empathy in that Dreamatorium.

_And I want you, when he's playing all his games_

Abed loves games, but Dreamatorium kind of games, or when he plays with Troy, or video games, but not the kind Jeff plays with Annie, those are the kind he wants to take her away from. To this day he still feels bad for when he played with her head in the Dreamatorium, he was just like Jeff, wasn't he?

_And it gets hard to tell who's the victim, when I'm watching you watch him_

Sometimes his head plays tricks on him, and he thinks Annie is giving him lingering looks, and he thinks she might be flirting with him, and then she turns to Jeff, and does the same thing, but a lot more, and with obvious intent glinting in her eyes. It hurts him so much he loses his breath a little, then he has to wonder who is the victim sometimes. She doesn't mean it, but it probably hurts him as much as Jeff hurts her sometimes.

_What is left to learn, when he would let you crash and burn? He never gives attention but you still yearn. Where do I fit in? When I'm watching you watch him. _God only knows why I still wait around, _except I hate to see you cry. And I need you, but there are thing I cannot do_

He is weird Abed, fighting against a confident, handsome guy that would be the hero of the love story; the kind where the girl has to change him obviously. Jeff is his _friend,_ Jeff is his_ friend,_ and Jeff is an _asshole._ It's ironic really, both men have a hard time expressing their feelings toward Annie, yet Jeff is somehow acing being dysfunctional more than him. He thinks it would be easier if he was losing her to someone that didn't make her cry.

_And I love you, like a broken record plays._

Once Abed had to deal with the fact that he loved Annie, he kept repeating it over and over again, he could never get it out of his head. He loved her,_ he_ loved her, he loved _her_. It didn't sound right, but there the words were, spinning in his head.

_But I'm a window pane, a phantom limb, when I'm watching you watch him_

He had to stop these crazy thoughts! He was on this earth merely to observe, even if the subject makes him want to rip his hair out. He is not supposed to participate, let Annie live her life and be happy with _Jeff_. She should really start trying to change him soon though, or this is going to get way to painful too fast.

_And I'm watching you watch him._

And I'm watching you watch him.

**Hope that was good, reviews make me happy inside, even if they are critical. I know I use too many commas and stuff, so sorry about that! Also the song is Watching You Watch Him by Eric Hutchinson. Also review if you want me to make a sequel that actually ends happy, because I might actually do that, I love happy endings!**


	2. Annie watches Abed

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I meant to do this a bit sooner, I also wanted to make sure there was a bit more interest, but things are a little less crazy for me now, and more people said they wanted more, so here it is! I didn't want to do a songfic, so I just did Annie's pov, and I guess who she thinks Abed is watching. I fixed up Abeds a little now I guess, messed up the timeline quite a bit. Also now making this T for language and maybe a little later. Thank you for my AWESOME reviewers. They make me warm and fuzzy inside.**  
Oh yeah, I don't own community, If I did, I would make sure October 19th was not JUST in my heart. Screw NBC.

Annie never felt like she belonged anywhere until the study group…well okay to be fair rehab was pretty nice to her, but they were kind of out there. So is the study though, so okay maybe not just the study group, but no one wants to admit they felt like they 'belonged' in rehab, especially when crazy Al was in their group; no one expected him to get a hold of all those kittens…

Anyways Annie felt safe and happy in her new group of friends, and not even her mother could take that away from her. The only person who could screw this up was Annie, and she's really surprised she hasn't already, but it seems without lack of trying. She first has the issue of having a crush on every guy that looks at her the wrong way, and Vaughn doesn't count, because although it was an unexpected and strange love interest, at least he returned her feelings, also Vaughn was not in the study group. God, she can't admit this to anyone, but crazy little drug induced Annie fell for Troy after he picked up a pencil she dropped on the ground during one of her mini freak outs, and that's when she saw ego-ridden Troy in a whole new light. She obsessed over him all through her drug rehabilitation, and when she saw they enrolled in the same College she knew it was meant to be. Then there was Jeff.

Jeff didn't pick up a pencil for her, but he did stare at her cleavage then kiss her. She must say, since losing all the weight and acne, that was a first time that a guy…no a man has looked at her in that way ever. Then at the trannie dance where they both kissed passionately, and everything in her life became clearer and ohmygod Annie Winger was such a perfectly fit name, she loved how clear he made things, how they just blurred into one person, and how he gave her signs that she could not mess up, like picking up her pencil. All summer long she was doodling little hearts with his name in all her notebooks for the next term, writing her name with his, watching all the chick flics, listening to songs so sappy even she thought they were too much, but that was before she fell in love. She knew now _this_ was meant to be.

Fate has a fantastic way with screwing with your plans is what Annie concluded. Troy, finally realizing she was 'hot' after she finally met someone who appreciated her, almost ruined her first relationship with the first guy that liked her and was you know…into women. No big deal though, after all was said and done she realized Troy was really cool, and an awesome guy, but they would never work. It just took a heart wrenching issue for her to figure that out. Like trying to help who you think is the love of your life get it on with some girl on _your_ grandmother's quilt…God she is so self-destructive. Jeff on the other hand was a little bit more complicated; you can't just kiss a girl and say oopsies…already slept with someone else. That punch in his face felt so good to Annie, but now some stupid fucking guy just made her ruin all her spiral notebooks with the built in folder, with tabs, and fun colours and…she saved up for those, and she could never use them with what she had written, reminding her how stupid and young she is.

Abed found her crying in the closet, heaving words about how stupid Jeff was, he seemed confused when she screamed about her Five Star school equipment, and once again she felt like an idiot, with snot and tears dripping everywhere, she really did feel like a child who didn't get her way. At least Abed was there, it seemed insignificant, but that barely-ply Greendale toilet paper he handed, and his barely there pat on her shoulder was the only thing that helped her get to class.

The next day there were five notebooks sitting on her desk in Anthropology, in the exact colours she had them, in order of color coordination. She tried to thank him, but he played dumb.

Annie started feeling herself falling for Abed, but she didn't let herself, she couldn't! Was she just going to move on to every person in the study group? What was next? Peirce? Or maybe she would start swinging the other way and go for Britta. She could not do this again. Besides, Abed seemed interested in everyone else, it was like she was watching him watch them. She could never see herself being able to catch the guy who purposely sticks himself in a separate distant bubble, she couldn't even reel in the not-so-secretively sensitive jock, or the asshole with daddy issues, how could she get someone as complex as Abed?

She never felt like this before; the other guys were fixations, and if she was being real with herself, maybe she only went after them because she knew they were unattainable, like setting herself up for failure was easier than putting yourself out there and then being shot down. That was her home life, trying so hard to be better for her mom, and then her mom hating her for addressing the elephant in the room. College was the only thing she would ever try her very best at, because she wants to make a better life of herself, to show people that she could rise from the dust. Abed brought something good out of her; She was so grateful for living him, not only was she out of her terrible neighbourhood, but being able to see him every day in his apartment, being able to see him at his weak points, being able to teach him empathy, and see another side of him were all amazing things to her. She was telling the truth about Jeff, in the dreamatorium, she didn't love him; she just loved the idea of it. Yes, she may give him fleeting looks, yes, she may still bring up the past, but maybe it's because she's so damn tired of being rejected, and maybe she wants someone to take her seriously for once.

Abed is her best friend, and it sucks because she knows she isn't his; but she'll take second to Troy happily, because they bring out the best in each other so much, it is literally the best friendship she was had the pleasure of witnessing. She wishes she could be more than friends, but how to you tell a guy like _that_ you love them? How do you say that _'Han Solo and Leia kiss was the best I've ever had' _or_ 'You don't need to act like anyone other than yourself to make my heart start racing, but you are also soveryhot when you do them'_. You don't; and that is why she keeps it to herself for once, because one more rejection is not what she needs.

**Reviews are my life juices:)**


	3. Special drink hits the floor

**Hey, I was going to wait until I got more reviews because I wanted to know if it was worth continuing…but I thought hell with it, I will get busy later, and maybe I want to know how it ends. This takes place a little after the last episode, so spoilers.  
I don't own community. Sad face.**

Annie sat in her bed, trying to do Chem homework, but not being able to concentrate because of a certain tall lanky T.V. enthusiast. Abed has been acting strange lately, and not normal strange, but a strange that makes her uncomfortable, because he seems upset. Maybe he needs some to adjust to sharing Troy, and not having a giant room for his escapes to imagination, she never realized how dependent he really was until he made that mini dreamatorium. She honestly doesn't much understand why Britta moved into their already small apartment instead of inviting Troy to hers…maybe Troy didn't want to leave Abed as much as Abed didn't want him to leave. She guesses it is nice having another girl around, she just hates change. She liked the way it was, hanging with the boys, becoming increasingly geeky with each marathon, actually perfecting her English accent, and even learning how to loosen up a bit.

She guesses the right word to use for how he's been acting is distant. Okay, people might think that's just the way he is, but no, something has changed in him…like maybe something has snapped. She really worries for him, she feels like she should talk to him, but what does she say? She can't just say "Hey Abed, I missed you these last couple of months because can't stop thinking of you and I worry about you" Actually, just because she is trying to hide her feelings for him romantically, doesn't mean she should stop having feelings in general. Yes, she should talk to him, after these equations, and after she paints her toenails, and dusts her room, and…NO after these equations, she will storm in there, and say what she has to say. This is the perfect time too actually; Britta took Troy to some film festival which he was really excited about, but maybe he'll change his mind when he realizes they have no awesome violence, and are artsy with a hidden political agenda. Anyways, Abed is locked up in his room watching re-re-runs of whatever T.V. show he can get his hands on, and this is the perfect time.

An hour later, Annie found herself making special drink, to try to smooth things over, she hates addressing issues this serious, she was brought up in a family that never wanted to address the real problems, only the stupid ones, like her not finding a nice doctor to settle in with. When she finally got the courage to knock, (or the system that they agreed on for the blanket fort was saying the words "knock knock knock") she had to stop herself from setting the drink on the floor and running away back into her room. Those thoughts disappeared when the eyes that met hers her bloodshot and wet looking. Abed was crying, Annie never thought she would see him cry, ever. She was speechless, her first instinct was to stop what she was doing and start hugging him; unfortunately the only thing she was doing was holding his drink, so the first thing poor Abed opened his blanket to, was a chocolate mixture hitting his floor and feet, and a giant screech followed by a hug. Annie felt his thin long arms wrap back around her torso, and it was the best feeling she had in weeks. Her emotions started to overwhelm her and she started sobbing into his arms. Abed was really hoping she wouldn't notice his eyes, but life would be too easy if it worked that way.  
"What's wrong?" Abed asked in his usual monotone, but with something else hiding in his voice, in his eyes.

Annie broke the hug, as abruptly as she started it. "What the hell do you mean what's wrong?! What isn't wrong? These past few weeks I have been worried sick about you! You never leave your room or your dreamatorium, and when you do it's for the bathroom and food, and a lot less trips for that than a human should be able to handle, you never talk to me anymore, never invite me to watch movies with you, I go to your room to see what's wrong, and I see YOU of all people crying! To top it all off I'm such an idiot I couldn't even make your special drink to cheer you up without spilling it everywhere! It's going to stain, and the milk will go sour and smell and you won't get your deposit back and…" Annie got this all out in one ragged breath before Abed interrupted her

"I think we still have some oxy clean left" He deadpanned, cocking his head in his usual way "You said yourself it's the most magical white powder in the world, and it's like cocaine to clean freaks"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CHOOSE TO FOCUS ON?" Annie almost pushed Abed back three feet. Instead she just pushed him two. "I just poured my heart out and that's how you respond? Abed, I know you're in there somewhere, talk to me! I just want…I just want my best friend back." Annie was loudly sobbing at this point. Abed had no idea what to do, he really didn't want to make Annie cry, he wanted to tell her everything was cool, with six repeats. He also wanted to get rid of this sick feeling of glee from knowing she cared so much, from knowing she thought of him as her best friend. He settled with patting her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I made you so upset" Abed said softly. "I didn't mean to undermine your feelings, but I just figured it wouldn't matter to anyone else how I felt. Things have been rough lately, and I have been mostly trying to sort out my feelings by myself. If I knew it was affecting you I would have made an effort to include you."

"Abed how could you think I wouldn't care? I thought we were passed all this, I thought you knew you could come to me. I will always care about your feelings" Annie softly took his hands in hers and looked at his eyes with a look that Abed could only describe as Disney meets baby seals and orphans. It was the most guilt inducing look he has ever had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing.

Abed avoided her eyes the best he could as he quietly muttered "I thought Troy cared about me too, but I was wrong there" He wasn't really expecting her to hear him, or the loud shriek that followed.

"You guys have the best bromance I have ever witnessed! How could you say that? Listen, I know he's been really involved with Britta lately, but he's in his honeymoon phase, and it's normal to not pay as much attention to your best friend then, especially since this is the first real relationship he has ever had. This does not mean you guys aren't close, he just needs some time. Haven't you seen any T.V. shows or movies with the same plot?" Annie was almost on her tip toes looking at him earnestly with those killer eyes again. If she was evil she could seriously use those things to control the world.

"Not the good ones" A single tear rolled down Abed's face and he furiously wiped it hoping Annie wouldn't notice. He didn't have much luck today, did he? Just looking at Abed's single tear made Annie cry all over again. "I'm so used to people leaving me when it gets too hard for them, and I wish it would sting less each time. Everyone will get tired of me like always, and I will always be left alone. I wish I could desensitize myself already, but it never works, and besides my dad you are the only person who has seen me let out my emotions, and hopefully the last."

"Abed look at me" Abed reluctantly turned his head towards Annie's, knowing what look he was dreading. "I will never leave you, I can't speak for Troy, although I stick to my convictions of him feeling the same way, but I will _never_ leave you."

"That's what my mom said" Abed deadpanned, back to his usual self.

"I am not your mom, and I find everything about you so enticing you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"I heard Britta talking to Troy about me a few weeks ago. She said I was weird and creepy, she said she liked me just fine as a casual friend, but that it has been hard living with me. She wants a place of her own with Troy. Troy was upset, he said no one talks about me that way, he said he might think about getting a new place, but only because privacy would be nice. He said he was angry at Britta for being so harsh he said he was going to bed with no 'loving' tonight. He never defended me, never said I wasn't creepy. While I appreciate him standing up for me, I knew he agreed with her, I knew it would be a destructive path from here on. You, the same thing will happen to you. You'll meet some guy..."

"Abed please, don't!"

"He'll be really nice for you, or maybe he won't and it'll be Jeff…"

"Stop this right now!" Annie was yelling and crying and Abed just stood there unmoved by her, a faraway look in his eyes"

"He'll be able to give you the affection that I never could, he'll take you out to dinner and talk about more things than pop culture"

"Abed, don't do this!"

"He'll treat you like a real woman, and one day you'll bring him to your place, and he'll meet me, and he will feel sorry for you having to live with this creep for so long and he will-" SMACK

Annie smacked Abed with such force her hand stung. "Don't act like you know me, because if you think for a minute I would do that to you, then you are delusional! Don't do this to yourself, don't push people away! Don't push me away!" Annie saw his cheek get more and more swollen and she felt an immense guilt wash over her. He was telling her his insecurities and she slaps him? She didn't know what came over her. " I…I'm sorry okay? I really am. There are some frozen peas you can put on that cheek…I h-have to go now" Annie ran to the door, she couldn't handle all of this right now; she couldn't handle the emotions that told her to kiss him with all her might right after her slap. She looked back meaningfully into his eyes before she opened the door and left but not before saying. "I'll be back though, I promise."

**Sorry if this made you sad, one more chapter and then I'm done, and that one will be happy!  
Also I'm not feeling that confident, I would love some reviews to brighten my writing spirits please!**


	4. Where she does come back

**Hey Sorry It took so long, life was hectic, and I had pretty bad writers block, I just hope it's not to evident that I finished it with writer block anyways. Also thanks to my lovely reviewers, this chapter is twice as long as any of the other ones because I wanted to get it all done in one, because that's what I said I would do. Also screw you spell check, I spell like a Canadian! Except for the actual mistakes...sorry about those.**  
**Oh yeah, I don't own Community or movies and songs referenced**

Abed stood staring at the door for what felt like an hour, but when he looked at his clock it was only ten minutes. Ten minutes since she left. He tried to busy himself, first with getting the peas Annie suggested. His cheek really did hurt, he guesses that's not the first time she has hit a man, so she's pretty good at it. This whole time Abed has been trying to not think about it too much, but then it hit him, as hard as she did. Annie hit Jeff when he was a righteous jerk, which obviously means he was being one too. He doesn't really understand what he did, why Annie would be so offended about him telling the truth. He knew it would happen sooner or later, but did he seriously open his mouth and end one of the only friendships he had left right now? At this point Abed was already applying frozen peas to his cheek, but there was another stinging that he couldn't get rid of; guilt.

As Abed took off his chocolate covered socks and took out the oxy-clean, he thought about their conversation, and tried to use his newly found weapon given to him by the girl in question; empathy. He thought about all the events that took place, and tried to put himself in her shoes while he scrubbed. '_Annie hates me right now'_…he thinks it has something to do with the fact that he undermined her feelings. He didn't know how to handle someone putting so many emotions out there for him. Maybe that's not fair, Troy was never afraid to cry in front of him, but this was Annie, beautiful, wonderful, smart…oh there goes the butterflies in his stomach again. He wanted to talk to someone to sort out his feelings, but the only person he would talk to right now is Troy, and considering recent events, that was a no go. It's cool, really cool, he's had to try to handle all his emotions, or lack thereof for a long time by himself, why would it be any different? Abed knew that he wasn't in a break up, because one has to be in a relationship in order for that to happen, but he felt like it, so sue him if he wants to eat left over candy from a past movie marathon and watch An American Tail. The fact that it's Annie's favourite movie is completely irrelevant, he just in the mood for some good hearted mouse cartoons. By the time he settled into the couch, it was already 8pm and he started to get worried. He looked behind him at the door and remembered her parting words, _I'll be back though, I promise. _With that one last reassuring sentence, he pressed play.

He doesn't understand how people could fall asleep watching movies, it's not that hard to stay awake, and as a director he would almost feel offended if someone fell asleep through his movies, unless he is watching them because he can't sleep. If he watches a movie for the purpose of watching a movie though, he will stay awake. That is why when he finished the movie, he rewound to the part where the mice sing _Somewhere Out There_, it always gave him a soft feeling inside, but now he just cried a little bit…just a little bit. For some reason he kept playing it though, over and over again. It's been one hour and fifty-two minutes since he last looked at the door, that's three hours and seventeen minutes since Annie came to the blanket fort to talk…not that he was looking or anything. He understands now why people listen to miserable music after breakups.

After Annie left the apartment she had no idea what to do, good thing she at least quickly swiped her purse off the table on her way out. How embarrassing would it be to come back for that? Anyways, she was circling the chilly city streets trying to figure herself out with no direction for at least 20 minutes when she finally walked into a coffee shop and got a hot chocolate to warm her up help her recuperate. _I need to talk to someone, but whom? _ She idly thought of different people in the group. Jeff was a no no, they were still friends and all, but she couldn't ask an old flame to help with her new spark, especially since he'd make fun of her for liking another Greendale Seven. Shirley was lovely, and could possibly really help, but she was out of town for the weekend visiting her in-laws, and after the divorce and everything that was Hell enough right now. While Peirce said she was his favourite, it was obvious why she couldn't pick him…although once in a while he had his moments- no, not that desperate. It seems that after living with Troy and Britta so long, they have become her number two and three confidants, but they were in a movie. Screw it, she was in a crisis, and was definitely fine with interrupting them watch some movie Troy probably wasn't even enjoying. She paused when she thought about what Britta said about Abed and almost crushed her phone, but decided at least Troy could help. She texted Britta instead of calling just in case they were watching one now as to not disturb the theatre. The reply was they were just going to head into another movie, and why? Annie called her, and Britta answered on the first ring.

"Annie what's up?"

Annie couldn't help it, she burst right in the coffee shop while ranting; she had to run out so she didn't make a scene. "Abed and I kind of had a fight, okay so not a full fight, but he was sad so I knocked on his door and spilled special drink on his feet and hugged him, and cried and then slapped him and now I'm at the front of a Starbucks and I'm really sorry that I'm ruining your guys' date, but I really need you guys now and-"

"Annie, it's okay, breathe, would you like us to pick you up and we can drive around for a bit?"

Annie nodded her head biting back tears, but she realized Britta couldn't see anything so she finally murmured a small "yes". She suddenly felt really bad for what she thought of Britta before. "I'm at the Starbucks we always go to"

"Be there in five"

Annie was so relieved when she saw Britta's car that she almost cried all over again.

"So what happened between you guys?" Troy looked like he was going to pee himself, Annie couldn't help but smile; she knew Troy still cared.

"If I'm going to start this story, I might as well start by saying that…I think I have fallen for Abed Nadir"

_  
**Wouldn't this be a perfect time to end this chapter? I won't though, because I promised happy, and I promised myself four chapters so that is what I will do, it will just be longer! Anywho, back to the story**!  
_

Both Britta and Troy had giant smiles on their faces

"So you finally left the cozy world of denial, eh?" Britta smirked and if she weren't driving, she would be crossing her arms.

"Oh! Britta! This is like that one movie we saw at that festival with that girl and-" Troy helpfully supplied from the back

"Hold on a minute! First of all, you guys knew? Second of all, Troy liked the movies?" Annie was completely baffled with both information that was supplied"

"Yeah, he cried in three of them" Britta smiled lovingly"

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME" Troy boomed, but ended quieter "I got popcorn in my eyes"

"Anyways Annie, back on topic here, of course we knew! You are so obvious when you like a guy, even though you tried to keep this one under wraps for whatever reason, we could still tell. Lucky for you everyone has been pretty busy with themselves, so we might just be the only ones who knew. Why did you want to be quiet about like the cutest relationship anyways?

Annie's hands were on her face at this point. "I am such an idiot." She looked up "You know why I kept it a secret? No one would believe me if I told them, they'd think I was using him as a coping mechanism to my other rejections. Poor little Annie, always going after people she can never have. Worse than having other people thinking that, is having _him _thinking that. I just don't want to ruin the best friendship that I have ever had. You guys don't know this, but when I set you guys up on that date to that Mexican place, Abed kept pushing Jeff on me in the Dreamatorium, thinking he was what I wanted. It was humiliating having the guy you like tell you to be with someone else, and in the end I don't think he believed me when I said I wasn't into him like that anymore! I just….I don't think I have had feelings for anyone this strong before." After her rant, Annie wasn't really In the mood to look at either Troy or Britta, so she suddenly found her nails extremely interesting. Like romantic books from the 19th century interesting.

"Annie" Britta had a shine in her eyes and she almost seemed like she was going to laugh. "Abed would not reject you, he's like on a totally different playing field, I mean he's so-"

"What Britta, weird? Don't you dare finish that sentence, or so help me! Abed is much more complicated than that, I am in no way better than him, and guess what? Neither are you! God Britta, he has so much going for him that we could never have, he's a complicated, beautiful person, and maybe he's not like us, but maybe that's a good thing. I get so jealous of how observant he can be, and how spending 3 hours can make me forget about a full day of crap because how fun he is! I know what you said about him, and I have one thing to say to that; in his head on Christmas, why do you think he made you the robot?" Annie didn't mean to explode like that, but damn if felt good.

"H-How did you hear about that?" Britta looked like she wanted to disappear into her seat, which would have been pretty unfortunate because she was driving.

"Abed told me, it's one of the reasons why he has been so depressed, along with Troy's apparent agreement on it; he said he appreciated Troy sticking up for him, but he knew his lack of argument meant he agreed. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you Britta, just you should have seen his face." Annie didn't want to mention the tears; no point in twisting in the knife.

"I-I feel so bad!" Troy was all but wailing. No okay, he was pretty much wailing. "Abed is like the brother I never had!" Britta opened her mouth and was about to say something when Troy interrupted. "No Britta, my real one doesn't count, he never played the floor is lava with me, or pretended to defeat alien robots! Annie, I swear I didn't agree with her about Abed, I just was really angry, and I didn't want to fight, especially since if he heard it, it might bring back memories of his childhood, he's surprisingly sensitive about that. I just agreed about moving, because sneaking around was hard, and I hated disturbing you guys, and I figured we'd still be good friends like we were before I moved in. Britta, I don't blame you, and I really still like you, I'm sorry I have such a strong bromance, but he's kind of part of the deal with me, are you okay with that?"

"Troy, I'm really sorry, and I am really okay with that. I should try to be more open to him; after all, he got you both smitten pretty badly. Anyways Annie, everything you are telling us? Tell him, now. No one ever had a happy ending by keeping their feelings inside, and I don't have to be a psychiatrist to say that. Listen, if the study group mocks you, or more likely Jeff, I will personally wear my combat boots and kick his ass. You need to take risks in life or nothing will be accomplished. Look at me, I was worried about the group frowning on me and Troy, and I was also a bit worried about being rejected, and you know what I did? I kissed him. Right now, I'm in the least dysfunctional relationship in ten years." Britta had a content smile, the one she's been wearing around the apartment lately when she thought no one was looking.

"I'm just so sick of being rejected" Annie squeaked out.

"Annie, sometimes it's worth it; trust me. Even if it seems hopeless, you can't let the past ruin you. That's what I did, and I went on my way to being a lonely crazy cat lady. "

"It's too late though; he was talking about how I was going to leave him like everybody else, and how I was going to meet a nice normal man, and even though he was feeling vulnerable I just got so angry…I slapped him and ran away!"

"Awe Annie, it's not too late, trust me. You guys are better friends than that to make everything you have go away!"

"Okay…I guess I can give it a try. Abed is worth it, I really think he is, maybe I overreacted about all of this…I Annied this whole situation. Thanks guys, sorry for ruining your date. "

"Glad we could help Annie, but if you hurt him, I will personally make sure it gets dealt with" Since that was the first time Annie has ever seen Troy look angry, Annie took the threat with caution.

"And we're here!" Britta stopped the car so fast that both Troy and Annie went forward a bit. Annie was surprised to see their apartment.

"You were driving here the whole time?!" Annie was going to follow through with her decision, no doubt about it, but maybe not so soon! She needed to breathe and collect herself first.

"No, just when I knew I had you, now go! He's probably totally confused and sad right now!"

"O-okay" After a nod and a smile, Annie found herself walking to the apartment with wobbly knees, a twisted stomach, and a goal. She worried about taking up the apartment from Troy and Britta, but then quickly dismissed it, she's sure they could use the time alone together. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize she was at the door until the numbers 303 were staring at her face. She was annoyed at the door opening as soon as she twisted the knob; how many times must she tell the boys to stop leaving their door unlocked, there are dangerous creeps outside, she knew that from her old apartment. Her annoyance stopped when she saw an almost half asleep Abed playing _Somewhere Out There_ from her favourite movie, quietly singing along. That was _their _movie, that and The Princess Bride.

"A-Abed?" Annie could barely utter out his name, so many emotions came flooding out

"Annie, I was just-uh hello" Abed murmured out while turning off the T.V. Abed Nadir never got flustered, never. He somehow knew this is not how he wanted Annie to catch him, maybe like punch dancing, or something manly, but not watching mice sing with his eyes watering.

"Abed, I'm so sorry! Sometimes I can't handle my emotions, you know that. It's why I had a pill problem, I didn't mean to hit you, let me see your cheek." Annie walked up to Abed, but when she approached him, he turned his face to the ground

"No it's okay Annie, I deserved it, I think I know what I did wrong, I undermined your feelings, I just forgot how determined you can be when you set your mind on a difficult task. The peas really helped, I don't ever want to be a jerk like Jeff again, I know you only hit when provoked"

"Abed" Annie picked up his face gently, as not to hurt his cheek, and looked into his eyes, which seemed to be watering like hers "You are not a difficult task, you need to understand that" Annie started stroking his cheek gently "I-I" Annie froze.

"You what?" Abed whispered, his breath hitching to the point where if this prolonged, he would need an oxygen mask, their faces seemed to keep inching closer…

"I think you are really super and I love being your friend, goodnight!" Annie gave him the biggest, most fake smile ever and ran into her bedroom. Outside, Abed was touching the cheek she was touching, wondering if he was missing something.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Annie whispered harshly pacing in her room. Annie promised herself she would do this, she was determined, just like Abed said. Abed, with his deer caught in headlights look, with his sad teary eyes, his vulnerability, she had to risk their friendship, in the off chance that he felt the same way, and maybe he's be happy again. _Annie Edison does not quit! _With that thought in mind, she literally charged out of her room to Abed who was still standing in the same spot, grabbed his face on both sides and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Abed almost fell down out of sheer shock and force that Annie had hit him with. His first thought was _ow ow ow, _but then Annie moved her hands to his hair, probably realizing his cheek was too tender. He was completely still, having trouble figuring out what all this meant, when he realized he should probably recuperate before she got the wrong impression and pulled away, he could feel the kiss dying down, so with the little bit of brain power he had left, he kissed her back, hard. It's been so long since he had kissed a girl, and it took him a good few seconds to stop making his hands dead weights and actually do something. He placed them both on her hips, like you might hold your cousin that you had to take to prom because by the end of high school, all the girls knew that you weren't aloof, you were just weird; not that that happened to him or anything. After a while he got more comfortable in the kiss, then immediately stopped thinking of his cousin Sara, and started having his hands wander to her thighs, her lower back, her even lower back, and even an accidental graze on her breast, which is where she moaned. Her hands tightened in his hair when she moaned, causing a sensation in him that was so rare; it surprised him a little bit. Finally they pulled apart, because breathing is really good for you. Or apparently not, because when they broke apart they just kept staring at each other, which still made it difficult for him to breathe. He just wanted to say _'wake up respiratory system, I need you!'_

"Uh Sorry, I just needed to…say that." Annie was looking at the floor at this point, but she was smiling, a lot.

"It's cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool coo-"Abed realized he was running on a loop, sure it was 1000 times cool, but he really shouldn't say them all.

Annie giggled "Abed, I think I'm falling for you…and when I say I think, I mean I am, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but I just needed a pep talk, and Troy and Britta really do love you, and each other if that means anything and I'm sorry I slapped you instead of saying it when you were sad and vulnerable, but I think it has to do with the fact that I'm sad and vulnerable too and maybe a Jeff Winger speech would say that we all are sad and vulnerable…I don't know" Annie was embarrassed after her little speech, Abed was more unresponsive than usual, and now was not the time.

"There is Jeff again. Before I say anything, I need to know where he plays in. If he does the whole riding in on a white horse prince charming troupe, where will that leave me? A dwarf?" Abed looked so serious it was almost scary how someone could walk into the room and not think anything strange of him; but he didn't let Annie see his eyes, because the floor is much more interesting…they should really vacuum more.

"Abed" Annie sighed, she knew this was a fair question, and she also hated herself for how fair it was. "Jeff doesn't mean anything to me anymore, I'm sorry that I always get so love sick, I don't even want him anymore, I just…maybe I just wanted him to want me still because I'm so sick of being rejected, and I wanted someone to take me seriously, and I figured if Jeff Winger did, then maybe little Annie Adderal, the joke of her school would be special. I know it's stupid, because I have six really awesome friends, and I shouldn't base my worth on how one person sees me, and he's kind of a jerk anyways, and I still really liked you at the time. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

Abed curtly nodded "One question: are you here 'cause you need someone, or 'cause you need me?"

Annie smiled, recognizing the quote, realizing what might come next

"Forget it, I don't care" Abed took Annie gently by the face, and kissed her softly yet passionately, and it was the best kiss they both have ever had, although they were both pretty biased, their top three kisses were all with each other. Annie felt something stir up inside her, everything was going to be alright now, she started thinking of how amazing his lips felt on hers, and how she didn't have to savor this kiss so much because they were probably going to have a lot more like them, but she wanted to anyways.

Abed was glad the conflict was over and that he finally got the girl, it didn't really happen for him, especially a girl that knew him for more than a week. Abed was also thinking that if he time traveled back to himself and told him this would happen a week ago, he wouldn't believe him, then past Abed would scold him on how talking to himself could ruin the entire fabric of time. Past Abed was such a party pooper. Great here he is kissing the girl of his dreams, and he's thinking about time travel.

"I need _you" _Annie broke the kiss, and looked deep into Abed's eyes, quoting the movie, and hoping that he would catch she meant it in real life too.

"Cool, cool cool cool. So to be safe, we're dating now, right?" Abed smiled endearingly, and Annie could tell he caught her other meaning.

"Yeah, I was kind of going for that. Want to watch _The Princess Bride_?"

"As you wish!" Abed dramatically announced as he picked up Annie, and carried her bridal style to the couch.

Annie giggled, then gave him a peck on the lips

"Now might be a good time to say to feelings are mutual, I know I hinted, and you caught on, but it's very unromantic of me to only quote movies and not tell you how I feel, they don't do that in movies. I love you, and…I'm glad you picked me over Jeff because you are the only person I could dream of having. Sorry if that didn't exceed expectations"

"I couldn't ask for a better one" Annie thought it was perfect, because it was Abed, and it wasn't overly sappy, or indulged a bit, or a bunch of lies in pretty wrapping paper, it was unbridled Abed, and so what if he wasn't very talkative about it, the fact that he said anything made her heart thump so loud, she was afraid the neighbors would complain.

So they sat and watched their goofy and slightly romantic movie while being the goofy and slightly romantic couple and it was great, because it worked.

**Sorry If it's really fanfiction cliche, I tried to stay away from them, and sorry for the long Troy/Britta part, I just didn't think it would be a happy ending if we found out my favourite bromance was ruined by a girl, Abed still needs like another close friend. Also, I didn't want Britta to be a major bitch, because that sucks, so I needed that out there. I hope the wait was worth it, sorry if it isn't, it was my first story that isn't a one shot. Oh, hope you got the movie that I referenced, anyways, see ya! Oh, fixed some mistakes, because it was full of it!  
**


End file.
